Incomprensible
by DaeikoSou
Summary: El día no podía ser más arruinado para Sakamaki Ayato quien ya había recibido suficientes malas noticias, sus notas bajan, su padre lo mataría si éste no las mejoraba ¿Algo más pasaría para arruinar su no tan hermoso día? ¡Lean y descubran!
1. Noticia inesperada

**¡Hola! Bueno, esto es realmente inesperado. Desde hace un tiempo quería escribir un fanfic de esta pareja Yaoi *w* y ahora que tenía imaginación ¿por qué no aprovechar y escribirlo ahora? Espero les guste esta nueva idea que se me ha ocurrido, es el primer yaoi que escribo para ser sincera xD Espero me haya quedado bien, disfruten de este primer capítulo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

**Noticia inesperada**

Algo estaba mal, algo estaba muy mal. Se sentía la tensión en ese solitario salón de espera que sólo era habitado por la administradora y Ayato Sakamaki quien estaba realmente nervioso, sentado en una de las tantas sillas que habían, exactamente él se había sentado al lado de la puerta dónde pronto tendría que entrar, la dirección. Así es, Ayato había sido llamado por el director ¿Por qué lo solicitaría? No había hecho algo realmente malo, al menos que burlarse de Chichinashi tuviese algo que ver.

No hallaba una explicación acorde con la situación que albergaba, él sólo estaba en el pasillo junto con Komori Yui llamada por Ayato como "Chichinashi" y su hermano Laito Sakamaki, ambos la molestaban un poco mientras veían las expresiones "graciosas" que la chica hacía, en ese mismo momento el altavoz se oyó: "Sakamaki Ayato, lo quiero en mi oficina ahora mismo" Esas palabras lograron que todos los que estuviesen en el pasillo quienes conocían al dichoso pelirrojo voltearan a verlo con curiosidad. Después de todo ¿Por qué el director lo llamaría?

Yui mostró una cara de preocupación preguntándose lo mismo, mientras que su hermano Laito sólo le dio una palmada a Ayato quien quedó plasmado por el llamado del profesor, lo hizo reaccionar y le dijo que fuese con una sonrisa burlesca.

Ayato, quien jugaba con sus dedos nerviosos no dejaba de pensar en lo que le pasaría, si es algo malo, su padre lo castigaría y eso le provocaba terror. En ese momento la puerta fue abierta y un alumno salió de allí con mala cara, su cabello y ojos eran castaños, al parecer había recibido reprimendas de parte del director, éste se limitó a mirar a Ayato y se largó de allí.

—Sakamaki Ayato, puede pasar — Escuchó la voz de la administradora quien estaba a un lado de las sillas de espera.

Ni un segundo más fue esperado, Ayato obedeció y se levantó, cambió su cara a una más orgullosa, una que no demostraba temor alguno aunque por dentro estuviese realmente asustado por lo que el director tenía que decirle. Observó la cara del director la cual estaba sumamente seria.

—Siéntese — Ordenó el director, Ayato tragó saliva y obedeció, no antes de cerrar la puerta. Se sentó en esa silla que estaba al frente del escritorio del director. Ayato esperaba nervioso que era lo que tenía que decirle el director, si habría o no un castigo y si seguiría con vida para contarlo. El director dio un suspiro y habló — Estoy sumamente decepcionado de usted, Sakamaki — Lo sabía, había hecho algo mal, no sabía que era, pero lo más probable su padre lo castigaría o más bien, lo mataría — Lo he llamado aquí en cuestión de que no se repita lo del año pasado con su hermano mayor, Shu. Sus notas han estado bajando notablemente, si esto sigue así podría repetir nuevamente el año, así que pregunto: ¿Qué es lo que sucede? — Pues claro, ¿qué más podía ser? Ayato no estaba tomando sus estudios enserio, no importa cuántas veces Yui le dijera que debía estudiar, no importa cuántas veces Reiji lo regañara, el joven no hacía caso el más bien hacía lo que le daba la gana — Hasta su hermano Shu ha estado mejorando a pesar de que se salta las clases.

—¿Cómo voy a sacar buenas notas si no entiendo nada de lo que esos profesores explican? — Dio una mala excusa Ayato, si algo el director sabía es que tenía a un hermano mayor realmente inteligente y este podría ayudarle a estudiar. Pero claro, lo que el director no sabía es que los hermanos Sakamaki no son de ayudarse entre sí, si bien se llevaban bien algunas veces, era realmente escaso.

—Sakamaki, espero tenga en cuenta que si esto sigue no tendré más opción que llamar a su representante — Joder, ya han metido al viejo en esto, si Tougo/Karl se enteraba de que las notas de su hijo estaban bajando y podría repetir el año, este ya no se salvaría — Eso es algo que usted no desea ¿verdad?

—Así es — Respondió de mala gana el pelirrojo, dando razón en que tenía que mejorar esas notas sea como sea.

—Por eso mismo, he tomado medidas para esto ya que realmente no deseo que otro de mis alumnos repita el año en esta prestigiosa escuela — Maldito viejo, pensó Ayato. Sólo le preocupaba la fama de la escuela — De ahora en adelante te dará tutoría uno de los mejores alumnos de esta escuela — ¿Acaso se refería a Reiji? Fue lo que pensó Ayato. En ese momento tocaron la puerta — Oh, ya ha llegado — Mencionó el director — Puedes pasar — Ordenó este mismo y en ese momento la puerta se abrió, Ayato giró a ver a su dichoso tutor el cual había jurado que sería su hermano mayor, Reiji. Pero no, era algo peor.

Mukami Ruki era quien había cruzado por esa puerta.

**-IMCOMPRENSIBLE-**

¿Qué era peor que un hermano mayor te de clases? ¡Pues claro, que una persona a quien consideras tu enemigo fuera el que te diera clases! El director no pudo joderle más la vida a Ayato, primero le decía que sus notas eran un asco, que podría llegar a repetir el año, que tendría que decirle a su padre si eso seguía así y luego le viene con que un Mukami sería su tutor; y no cualquier Mukami, sino el Mukami que más odiaba, Ruki.

¿Por qué no odiar más al mayor de los Mukami? Después de todo es quien más molesta a la comida/presa de Ayato, el cual él llamaba como "su propiedad", Chichinashi. Siempre intentando que Komori Yui se fuera con ellos, era realmente molesto para el gran ore-sama.

—¡Maldición, de sólo recordar aquello hace que vuelva a enojarme! — Gruñó Ayato recordando todo lo se quejó él con el director.

**Hace una hora atrás, 10:33 PM**

—¿Qué? ¿Es una broma, verdad? — Preguntó Ayato con una sonrisa regresando de nuevo su vista al director quien estaba lleno de seriedad, la sonrisa del peli rojo fue borrada después de ver eso. No, no era una broma.

—Mukami Ruki será su tutor con el fin de que sus notas mejoren — Reafirmó el director sin ganas de ser contradicho.

—¡Pero mi hermano Reiji puede encargarse de eso! — Contradijo Ayato se levantó de la silla y se acercó más al escritorio del director.

—Sí, lo había pensado — Admitió — Pero fui considerado con el joven Reiji ya que al ser el representante de su salón ya le surge mucho trabajo, además el joven Ruki se ha propuesto él solo.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¡Ruki se había propuesto el solo! No cabía duda que esto era uno de sus nuevos planes para traer a Komori con ellos, eso Ayato no lo permitiría, junto sus dientes con rabia y volteó nuevamente a observar a Ruki quien le respondió con una sonrisa.

—Muy bien, eso es todo, pueden irse — Ordenó el director. Ayato de mala gana se fue de allí ignorando la presencia de Ruki quien salió después de él, al cerrarse la puerta Ayato caminaba por los pasillos para regresar a su salón.

—No haces nada ignorando lo inevitable — Le dijo Ruki quien caminaba atrás de él ¿Pero qué se creía hablándole así a Ore-sama?

—Cállate, hago lo que quiera — Le dijo con voz testaruda.

—No cabe duda que por eso es que tienes esas notas tan decadentes — Ese tipo de verdad frustraba al trillizo menor, ¿realmente tenía que aguantarlo como tutor? — Muy bien, como no aportas nada sólo quería informarte que mis tutorías serán los fines de semana, podemos comenzar en tu hogar, si gustas.

—Me da igual — Respondió de mala gana el orgulloso de Ayato.

Ruki sonrió ante eso — Muy bien — Reafirmó — Nos vemos, Sakamaki Ayato — Aquello último fue susurrado muy cerca del oído de Ayato, eso le provocó algo de escalofríos al vampiro, pero no se dejó influenciar por él, un Mukami no le ganaría a él gran Ore-sama, mucho menos Ruki.

**Después de clases, 11:33 PM.**

En este momento mientras Ayato pensaba en la gran mala suerte por la que estaba viviendo se había ido de la escuela a pie, ya que no tenía ganas de estar en la limusina con sus hermanos porque seguramente Reiji le preguntaría para que el director lo había llamado, lo regañaría como el intento de hermano mayor responsable que intentaba ser —Según Ayato— Y luego no le cocinaría más Takoyaki. Pateó una lata vacía que se encontraba en el piso mientras se adentraba a un callejón oscuro, no era realmente problema para un vampiro.

Ayato lucía realmente frustrado, tanto que al ver a una joven sola y desprotegida la tomó a la fuerza y se alimentó de ella sin comprensión alguna del dolor que sentía la chica, succionó hasta la última gota de sangre y la dejó tirada en aquél oscuro callejón.

—No importa cuanta sangre tome, nunca será como la de Chichinashi — Dijo Ayato mientras lamía los restos de sangre que tenía en sus labios, en ese momento pensó que si Ruki sólo quería ser su tutor por Komori Yui lo dejaría intentarlo. Porque después de todo "su Chichinashi" jamás abandonaría la mansión Sakamaki por los malditos Mukami.

Ayato sonrió victorioso, en definitiva no se dejaría vencer.

Al llegar a la mansión, la gran mencionada Yui se mostró ante Ayato con preocupación. Esa chica o era muy buena o era muy tonta, ¿cómo podía preocuparse por unos seres que le hacían tanto daño?

—Ayato-kun, por fin has llegado ¿qué ocurrió? Estaba muy preocupada — Interrogó la rubia.

—Chichinashi, sólo has lo que Ore-sama te ordene — Sentenció Ayato con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Fin del primer capítulo! ¿Merezco review? Lo sé, fue un poco corto pero no quería agregar más detalles, lo dejaré para el siguiente capítulo. Como verán, iré uniendo a Ayato y Ruki poco a poco. Espero les haya gustado, cualquier duda o crítica será bien recibida siempre y cuando sea con respeto :3 ¡Se agradecen las correcciones! Sin más que decir, ¡nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!<strong>


	2. Primer fin de semana de estudio

**¡Hola a todos! Por fin he logrado terminar el segundo capítulo *3* antes de comenzar me gustaría advertir que habrá presencia del uso de palabras vulgares, gracias a las personas quienes comentaron y han leído este fic :3 sin más que decir, disfruten el capítulo~**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

**Primer fin de semana de estudio**

La impaciencia llegaba al vampiro peli rojo, el aburrimiento lo mataba, perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces bostezó mientras escuchaba la molesta y aburrida voz de Mukami Ruki, quien en este momento le hacía tutoría a Ayato —Considerado como su propio infierno—, quien necesitaba mejorar sus notas para no terminar asesinado por su propio padre.

—Para encontrar la solución a esta problema, primero debes fijarte que necesitas de una formula la cual no tienes, necesitas despejarla de la siguiente manera — Joder, joder y más joder, ¡Ayato no podía mantener sus ojos mucho tiempo abiertos! Estaba entre una lucha por no quedarse dormido en el medio de la aburrida clase de Ruki.

—Ayato-kun, no te duermas — La femenina voz de Komori Yui logró que el chico casi brincara por el susto —El cual no aceptaría— que le provocó. Ruki detuvo su pequeña clase y lo miró fijamente, Ayato se sonrojó un poco porque lo habían descubierto casi dormirse. Llevó su mano hacia su cabeza para acariciar su propio cabello por los nervios.

—No me dormía, estaba prestando toda mi total atención — Dijo Ayato en una queja, mientras los miraba enojado. Yui quien había aceptado acompañar a Ayato —Como muestra del vampiro que ella era de su propiedad y Ruki no se la quitaría— lo miraba poco convencida, queriendo decirle algo más, pero sabía que el orgulloso de Ayato no aceptaría contradicciones a su palabra.

—Si es así, ¿podrías decirme como solucionar este problema? — Le retó Ruki mientras dirigía el cuaderno con el ejercicio el cual Ayato empezó a mirar con confusión, demasiados números le hacían doler la cabeza.

Ayato tomó con brusquedad el lápiz que Ruki tenía en su mano sorprendiendo a Komori quien sintió que el vampiro quien la llamaba "Chichinashi" podía resolver ese ejercicio. Estaba equivocada, Ayato no tenía ni puta idea de por dónde empezar, había olvidado todo lo que Ruki le había estado enseñando por horas —Si es que en algún momento prestó atención—.

—¿Qué sucede? Pensé que habías dicho que estabas prestando tu total atención — Le dijo Ruki con un tono molesto para Ayato.

—¡A la mierda! — Ayato tiró el lápiz y se levantó — No, no estaba prestando atención y tampoco lo necesito, me voy de aquí — Empezó a caminar para irse de la sala de estar donde habían estado "estudiando" durante una hora más o menos, realmente no importaba el tiempo, para Ayato fueron como 100 años, prefería en ese momento estar viendo la pintura secarse en una pared a tener que aguantar otro minuto más de la voz de Ruki.

En ese momento el peli negro evitó que Ayato siguiera su camino y lograra irse ya que había aparecido al frente de él evitándole el paso — Bien, entonces supongo que prefieres terminar asesinado por tu padre, no me vendría mal podría hasta comer palomitas mientras observo — Ruki lo miró sin temor alguno quedando a pocos centímetros del rostro de Ayato quien con la simple mención de su padre lo había desubicado.

—Apártate o te asesinaré yo — Le advirtió Ayato mirándolo con rabia por atreverse a desafiarlo.

—¡Deténganse los dos! — Era obvio que Komori Yui no quería presenciar que tanto el Sakamaki como el Mukami se mataran entre sí. Ella se dirigió hacia ellos colocándose en el medio de ambos y así separarlos.

—Quítate del medio Chichinashi — Advirtió Ayato — Voy a hacerlo trizas — Sentenció.

—No lo diría tan confiado si fuera tú — Le dijo Ruki con una sonrisa — Alguien con tan poco cerebro no podría derrotarme.

—¡Maldito, pagarás por haber insultado a Ore-sama! — Ayato apartó a Yui del medio y se dispuso a empezar una pelea a golpes con Ruki, Yui intentaba detenerlos pero ya habían comenzado, ambos se golpeaban entre sí como también esquivaban.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes Sakamaki? — Preguntó Ruki haciendo enfurecer más a Ayato — ¿No te da vergüenza saber que tu hermano menor golpea más fuerte que tú? — Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Ruki le había echado leña al fuego y ya no podría apagarlo con facilidad, al menos que…

—¿Se puede saber qué está ocurriendo aquí? — ¡Aleluya, alguien había llegado a detener esta calamidad! Reiji había entrado a la sala de estar y había detenido el próximo golpe que Ayato daría a su rival.

—¡Reiji-san, por favor haz que paren de pelear! — Yui le suplicaba al de lentes quien observó con detenimiento lo que había ocurrido, la sala de estar estaba hecha un desastre y eso era suficiente como para enojarlo.

—Mukami Ruki — Llamó Reiji — Cuando le otorgué el permiso de darle clases a Ayato en esta mansión creí haberle dicho que no aceptaría este comportamiento tan desagradable — Le dijo intentando no explotar y gritarle al invitado.

Ruki se acomodó un poco su ropa la cual se había desacomodado por la pelea y miró a Reiji — Mis disculpas, no era mi intención que su hermano menor se sintiera ofendido tan rápidamente — Se excusó, Ayato lo miró con enojo por delatarlo, luego se dio cuenta de que Reiji lo miraba de mala manera.

—¿Quieres explicar esto? — Le preguntó su hermano menor con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Este maldito es el que provocó que me enfureciera! — Se excusó Ayato — ¡No me puede dar clases, tienes que hacer algo! — Le exigió a su hermano mayor, Reiji.

Este suspiró pesadamente, después de todo, todos sus hermanos eran insoportables —A su hermoso parecer— y absolutamente no aguantaría tener que darle clases a Ayato, prefería que fuese y se matara junto con Mukami Ruki antes que eso.

—Ustedes tres — Les dijo a Ayato, Ruki y Yui — Quiero ver esta sala de estar en orden cuando regrese — Les ordenó y antes de Ayato objetar algo le interrumpió — No puedo hacer nada, debes mejorar tus notas y Ruki es quien te ayudará, haberlo pensado mejor antes de tomar tus estudios a la ligera — Un castigo, claro. Esto era un cruel y maldito castigo para Ayato, ahora que lo pensaba lo más probable había sido su padre quien le ordenó a Ruki joderle la vida. Después de todo era muy posible que se haya enterado de sus bajas notas y por mera diversión decidió enviar a Ruki a joderle la vida a Ayato antes de matarlo.

Perfecto.

—¡Maldición! — Exclamó Ayato golpeando la pared que tenía al lado.

—Ayato-kun… — Yui lo miraba con preocupación, aunque agradecía que no tuviera la fuerza de Subaru porque si no, ya hubiera destrozado la pared.

—Deja de estar maldiciendo todo lo que te pasa y apúrate en limpiar este lugar — Le dijo Ruki empezando a recoger unas almohadas que habían volado de los sillones por la pelea.

Ayato chasqueó la lengua — Cállate, no puedes darle órdenes a ore-sama — Se quejó empezando a recordar la última almohada que sobraba, Yui sonrió ante eso ya que como siempre Ayato parecía un niño al frente de Ruki quien portaba una personalidad más seria y aun así parecía divertirle lo que Ayato hacía, porque en ese momento Mukami Ruki tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—Chichinashi, ¿qué haces? ¡Tú también debes acomodar! — Yui dejó de imaginar cosas improbables y empezó a acomodar la sala de estar, aunque no era justo ya que ella no había hecho nada, más bien intentó detenerlo.

—¿Dónde estará mi lápiz? — Se preguntó Ruki. Cuando ya pensaban que habían terminado Ayato se dio cuenta que pisó el lápiz que había tirado en el piso cuando se había enojado, éste lo tomó con su mano y observó a Ruki quien terminaba de arreglar los cuadernos sobre la mesa, este inevitablemente había oído como preguntaba por su lápiz.

— Ten, lo conseguí — Ruki miró como Ayato le ensañaba su lápiz y este tenía desviada su mirada, no podía aceptar que había "ayudado" a un Mukami.

Ruki sonríe al ver tantos lados interesantes del trillizo menor, no pensaba que al empezar ésta tutoría se entretendría tanto.

—Gracias — Dijo sincero tomando el lápiz que Ayato le encontró.

Yui notó algo más, ella sentía que esos dos podían lograr ser amigos si dejaban su orgullo a un lado. En definitiva ella estaría allí para presenciarlo o quizá ayudar en eso, después de todo, unir ambos lados para que dejasen la "rivalidad" que se tenían no era mala idea.

—Muy bien, ahora que hemos arreglado la sala de estar ¿les parece si comemos un aperitivo? — Ofreció Yui con una sonrisa, Ayato en ese mismo instante dejó la timidez que sentía ante la entrega del lápiz y observó a Yui con emoción.

—¡Pido Takoyaki! — Exclamó con su alegría de vuelta el trillizo menor.

Ruki suspiró ante eso — Bueno, no veo porque no tener un pequeño descanso — Dio la razón — Pero luego regresaremos a estudiar.

—Sí, sí, como sea — Le dijo Ayato sin interés — ¡Pero primero quiero mis Takoyaki! — ¿De verdad podía actuar más como un niño? Era increíble como por la simple emoción de comer Takoyaki lo hacía olvidar lo enojado que estaba.

Ruki se sentó agotado sobre el sillón mientras Ayato se había largado hacia la cocina.

—¿Deseas algo Ruki-san? — Preguntó Yui con una sonrisa.

—Té.

Yui quería hacerle muchas preguntas: ¿por qué había aceptado por voluntad propia ayudar a Ayato? ¿Tenía algún interés en esto? ¿Lo había ordenado Karl Heinz? ¿O simplemente quiso hacerlo por buena voluntad? Komori no se fiaba por esa última.

—¡Chichinashi, apúrate! — La llamó Ayato — No quiero que me hagas esperar más.

Yui dejó de mirar a Ruki quien tenía sus ojos cerrados y se giró —¡Ya voy! — Y así se dirigió hacia la cocina. Ruki abrió sus ojos y dirigió su mirada hacia donde se habían ido Yui y Ayato.

—Esto es realmente interesante — Susurró para luego sonreír.

**-INCOMPRENSIBLE-**

Ése olor, ése sabor, ésa textura… Ayato estaba disfrutando de cada bocado del Takoyaki que había preparado Komori. Era como si ya hubiera olvidado toda la aburrición de estudiar y el enojo que le ocasionó Ruki, con una sonrisa se metió otro bocado de Takoyaki a la boca — ¡Delicioso! — Exclamó él por tercera vez.

Ruki mientras tanto tomaba con calma el té que había preparado Yui el cual lo dejó impresionado, no pensó que la rubia sabía hacer tan buen té. Pues, claro, Reiji la disciplinaba de pies a cabeza no sería sorpresa que le enseñase a hacer un buen té. Bebió otro sorbo y luego lo dejó sobre su respectivo plato en la mesa — Recuerda que luego de que termines retomaremos los estudios — No pudo arruinarle mejor el momento a Ayato quien lo miró con disgusto.

—No arruines mi momento ahora — Se quejó molesto — Mejor ten, prueba, quizá así mandes a Chichinashi a hacer más de estos — Le dijo tomando uno de los dos Takoyakis que quedaban sobre el plato con un palillo y se lo acercó un poco a Ruki quien estaba sentado en el sillón de al frente.

Ruki miró y analizó con detenimiento la petición del vampiro peli rojo por unos segundos, tal vez había muchas probabilidades de que el peli negro rechazara su oferta, pero esta vez no había sido así, con gusto aceptó y se acercó sin quitarle el palillo a Ayato e introdujo el Takoyaki en su boca. Ayato abrió sus ojos como platos ante ése "abuso" o "sorpresa" que Ruki había hecho ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer pasar a Ayato por ése tipo de situación tan vergonzosa?

—¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? ¡Te lo acerqué para que tomaras el palillo, no para darte de comer! — Le dijo Ayato con un sonrojo notable en sus mejillas. Yui también estaba algo sonrojada por lo sucedido fue tanta la sorpresa que no sabía que decir.

Mientras Ayato se quejaba por la vergüenza que le había causado, Ruki masticaba, saboreaba y tragaba gustoso el Takoyaki, luego sonrió ante las cosas y expresiones que había Ayato — Por ésta vez tienes razón, sabe bien o quizá sea porque te he causado esa reacción que lo he sentido mejor — La sonrisa burlesca —Según Ayato— no se quitaba de su rostro, ¡realmente sabía cómo joderlo! Algún día se lo pagaría, pero no ahora, no cuando se siente tan avergonzado ¡Pudo haberlo golpeado, pero no, se sonroja y dices estupideces que divierten a Ruki! Perfecto, justo en el ego de Ayato.

—¿¡No dijiste que después de comer seguiríamos estudiando!? — Excusó Ayato tomando uno de los libros aburridos que estaban allí, lo abrió en una página al azar que seguramente ni era el tema que Ruki estuvo explicando por una hora y tapó su cara sonrojada con eso, simulando leer y estar entusiasmado por estudiar.

Ruki sonrió porque había ganado, había logrado que Ayato se colocara a estudiar por su propia cuenta. Yui notó que al Ayato estar tan avergonzado y nervioso había olvidado por completo que aún quedaba un Takoyaki por comer, iba a decir algo pero se detuvo. Ahora que lo pensaba era mejor que Ayato se colocara a estudiar antes de animarlo nuevamente a hacer más Takoyaki ya que de verdad estaba preocupada por las notas de Ayato.

—Bien, como seguramente no recuerdas o nunca prestaste atención a mis explicaciones, comenzaremos desde el principio — Dijo Ruki tomando el cuaderno para empezar nuevamente a explicar, no estaba cansado realmente. Ya Ayato le había pagado entreteniéndolo con sus niñerías, y había aceptado estudiar voluntariamente ahora. Un día realmente interesante lleno de vueltas inesperadas.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Fin del capítulo! ¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado, me ha salido un poco más largo que el anterior xD gracias por leer, espero nos sigamos leyendo en el próximo capítulo :3<strong>


	3. Más que un agradecimiento

**¡Hola a todos! Tenía tiempo sin actualizar, es que la imaginación no me llegaba xD Al menos este capítulo ha quedado más largo, espero les guste~**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3 <strong>

**Más que un agradecimiento**

Le parecía realmente impresionante, increíble y sorprendente. Ayato Sakamaki estaba estudiando sin queja alguna, a Ruki le causaba gracia—Algo que no demostraría— porque la única razón por la que está haciendo eso es porque Ayato había llegado a un acuerdo en el que sólo dejaría que Ruki hiciera sus tutorías sin quejas de su parte si Yui Komori le preparaba Takoyakis los días que tenía que estudiar con él.

Y pensar que meterían con tanta profundidad a Komori en el gran problema del trillizo menor. Ella había venido los últimos dos fines de semana que habían transcurrido tras la terrorífica noticia de las malas notas de Ayato. No parecía tener queja alguna ya que Komori estaba interesada en que Ayato —A quien siempre le advirtió que debía estudiar— mejorara sus notas. Además, así ella también estudiaría ya que los exámenes finales se acercaban.

Pero también había otra razón por la que Komori no dejaba de venir a ayudar a Ayato, y era porque sentía que podía ayudar en la relación inamistosa que tenían los Sakamaki y Mukami. Ella creía que si Ayato y Ruki se hacían amigos los demás también podrían. Aún se preguntaba porque Ruki había elegido por voluntad propia ayudar a Ayato con sus notas, quiso convencerse de que no sería nada malo y que de esto hayan resultados positivos.

Y sí, había algo que la convencía de ello y no era nada más que la forma en la que Ruki miraba a Ayato, sentía que no había odio alguno pero no podía identificar qué clase de mirada era esa la del pelinegro, a veces lo descubría mirando a Ayato de reojo mientras intentaba realizar algún ejercicio de física y eso la confundía aún más. Quería en ese momento poder leer la mente de Ruki pero sabía que eso no sería posible.

—Ya he terminado éste ejercicio — Informó Ayato tomando el cuaderno donde había realizado el nombrado ejercicio y se lo dio a Ruki quien lo tomó y empezó a revisar.

—Bien, has aprendido bastante, puedo decir que estás preparado para el próximo examen que se acerca — Le felicitó Ruki por su gran trabajo y esfuerzo—El cual no hubiera hecho sin Takoyaki—.

—¡Pues claro, no hay nada que Ore-sama no pueda hacer! — Dijo con entusiasmo Ayato, Yui sonrió ante eso, Ayato nunca se había mostrado tan entusiasmado por un examen. Por curiosidad giró su mirada hacia Ruki quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa formada en sus labios. Se veía calmada y complacida. Yui supuso que la razón de aquélla sonrisa era porque había sabido enseñarle a Ayato.

Y entonces el día del examen había llegado, Ayato no podía verse más capaz y confiado. Por primera vez el realizaba todos los ejercicios que el profesor había colocado en el examen, lo veía realmente fácil, sonrió al ver que había terminado y aun le quedaba tiempo de revisar, eso empezó a hacer hasta que en el último ejercicio que debía revisar recordó que no estuviera haciendo eso a no ser porque Ruki le había estado enseñando todo este tiempo. Rechinó los dientes algo enojado ¿Acaso debía agradecerle después?

—Quedan 5 minutos — La voz del profesor lo hizo reaccionar y dejar de pensar tales cosas, sólo le quedaba un ejercicio por revisar donde verificó que no había ningún error, realmente ningún problema tenía errores. Cuando terminó en ese mismo momento el profesor empezó a recoger exámenes, se sorprendió un poco al ver la hoja de Ayato llena ya que siempre la entregaba vacía o a veces decía que hizo con esa hoja un avión de papel o cosas así. Sin decirle nada recogió su hoja y siguió recogiendo las restantes.

—¿Cómo saliste en el examen Ayato-kun? — Le preguntó Yui con una sonrisa amable.

—¿Cómo crees? No tienes ni que preguntar, sabes que Ore-sama puede salir bien si así lo desea — Dijo orgulloso el pelirrojo, Yui sabía que él no quería aceptar que fue gracias a Ruki que Ayato se mostraba tan confiado.

Cuando habían terminado las clases Ayato junto a Yui se dirigían hacia la limusina donde sus demás hermanos estarían esperándolos, en ese momento inesperadamente había aparecido Ruki, impresionando a Yui y haciendo desviar su mirada Ayato.

—¿Cómo te ha ido? — Preguntó Ruki directo y sin rodeos.

—Bien… — Respondió Ayato en voz baja aun sin mirarlo de frente, Yui observó a Ayato quien parecía tener algo de vergüenza quizá aún no quería aceptar la gran ayuda de Ruki.

—Ayato-kun se ha mostrado muy emocionado después de salir del examen — Empezó a decirle Yui para sorpresa de Ayato quien giró a verla con algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—¡No tenías que decir eso! — Le dijo Ayato con nervios.

—P-pero… así Ruki-san tendrá una respuesta más clara — Dijo Yui algo apenada por haber dicho algo que Ayato no quería aceptar, Ruki sonrió ante la cara de vergüenza de Ayato.

—Entonces solo queda ver mañana tu resultado final — Le dijo Ruki, por alguna razón Ayato había sentido eso como un reto en el que no debía perder.

—Ya verás, ¡sacaré la mejor nota! — Le dijo Ayato con confianza por fin mirando a Ruki a los ojos.

—Eso quiero verlo mañana — Le dijo Ruki finalizando la conversación y yéndose de allí, Ayato y Yui se dirigieron hacia a limusina en donde fueron reprochados por Reiji por haber tardado tanto, casi los habían dejado allí pero había llegado justo a tiempo.

El resto de la noche Ayato se veía nervioso ¿Y si no había realizado los ejercicios bien? ¿Y sí no había revisado mejor? ¿Y si colocó un número mal? Pensar que pasaría tal vergüenza al frente de Ruki después de decirle que sacaría la mejor nota lo volvía loco. Necesitaba relajarse, necesitaba sangre, y no cualquier sangre, necesitaba exactamente la sangre de Chichinashi.

Ésa noche, después de tanto tiempo había probado nuevamente la sangre de Komori, como lo había pensado, mientras más dejabas de tomarla, más deliciosa se volvía a la hora de tomarla de nuevo.

En el día Ayato no podía ni dormir, la sangre de Komori solo lo había tranquilizado por poco tiempo ¿Por qué pasaba por eso? ¡Era sólo una estúpida nota! Pero claro, al haber retado a Ruki lo hacía sentir que en definitiva no podía perder, no perdería y menos con un Mukami.

La noche llegó, física era a última hora así que estaba más ansioso de lo normal, en clase movía mucho su pierna como símbolo de nerviosismo, Yui notaba lo extraño que estaba Ayato, no quería decirle nada porque temía que la atacara como hizo la noche anterior.

¡Por fin la hora de física había llegado! Ayato no podía más con la eterna espera, lastimosamente el profesor daría los exámenes cuando terminara su clase. Ayato maldijo al profesor por su insolencia ¡Tenía que esperar toda una hora más para poder ver su resultado! De verdad que querían joderlo. Al pasar la hora, el profesor empezó a llamar a cada uno de los alumnos, para desgracia de él había sido el último en ser llamado.

—Sakamaki Ayato — Llamó el profesor, Ayato por fin se había levantado para recibir su examen — Quiero felicitarlo por sacar la mejor y mayor nota en esta clase — Dijo con una voz lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos oyeran, empezaron a susurrar que como lo había hecho si Ayato siempre era el peor de todos a la hora de entregar notas, no podían creerlo así como así. Ayato tomó el examen y vio que su nota no era nada más y nada menos que un 100 exacto.

Su sonrisa orgullosa se formó nuevamente, el profesor se vio satisfecho al darle su nota, ya que no le gustaba tener que reprobar a sus alumnos. Ayato regresó a su puesto con su destacada sonrisa la cual respondía a todos lo nota que había sacado. Yui quien se sentaba a su lado pudo ver el gran 100 que había sacado Ayato, agradecía eternamente a Ruki por hacer que Ayato empezara a subir y a destacar más en sus notas.

Cuando la clase terminó, Ayato salió corriendo sin esperar a Yui para ir a la limusina y es que él no iba hacia allá, él se dirigía hacia el salón de Ruki, quería decirle la gran noticia de su victoria hacia él rápidamente. Cuando subió los escalones—Ya que Ruki estudiaba un piso más arriba del de Ayato—chocó con el ser a quien estaba buscando.

—¿Qué te sucede? — Le preguntó Ruki algo desconcertado por ver el apuro del pelirrojo. En ese momento Ayato dirigió su examen al frente de los ojos de Ruki. Un gran 100 fue visto por él.

—¿Lo ves? ¡La mejor nota! — Le dijo con una gran sonrisa orgullosa — Te he vencido.

—¿A sí? — En ese momento con una sonrisa Ruki con mucha fuerza llevó a Ayato contra la pared y se acercó más de lo necesario. Ayato se veía desconcertado, no esperaba esa acción de Ruki — No quieres que te recuerde quien te ayudó a lograr tal calificación — Ayato tragó saliva y rechinó los dientes.

—Sí, fuiste tú ¿quieres que te lo agradezca acaso? Pues ni hablar — Se atrevió a decirle Ayato — Para comenzar ni quería que fueras mi tutor.

—Hay varias formas en éste momento en el que puedes agradecerme — Le dijo Ruki con un tono de voz algo aterrador, el pelinegro pudo notar aquél nerviosismo de sentir que él lo tenía contra la pared, como si pudiera controlarlo cuando y como quisiera, sentía su enojo e impotencia—Curiosamente eres bastante tímido ¿verdad? — Un leve sonrojo se pudo notar en las mejillas de Ayato ¿cómo se atrevía a hablarle de esa manera? ¿A intentar someterlo? ¿A avergonzarlo de aquélla manera? Ayato iba a responderle cuando algo lo detuvo… En ese momento sintió los labios de Ruki posarse sobre los suyos, los ojos verdes de Ayato estaban como platos de la sorpresa por lo que lo había tomado, Ruki por su parte tenía los ojos cerrados, ése roce no duró mucho tiempo porque el pelinegro se había separado. Ayato no lo podía creer, ¡Ruki le había robado un beso!

Ayato se sentía tan enojado en ése momento, ¿pensaba Ruki avergonzarlo más? — ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!— Exclamó Ayato cerrando sus ojos y tapando su boca de la vergüenza, no podía ver a la cara a Ruki después de lo que hizo.

—¿No te lo dije? Hay varias formas de agradecerme, y esa es una de esas formas — En ese momento Ayato abrió sus ojos y Ruki ya no estaba allí. Se dejó caer sobre el suelo junto al examen que tenía en su mano. No sabía que hacer no como realmente reaccionar, su pregunta en ese momento era ¿Por qué Ruki quería un beso como forma de agradecimiento? Ahora eso era lo que rondaba por su cabeza y no lo dejaba dormir.

Los días pasaron y el viernes había llegado, Ayato no había hablado más con Ruki, más bien porque lo evitaba por completo, Yui sentía la forma extraña en la que Ayato se comportaba, la hizo pensar que algo había pasado con Ruki.

Cuando salieron Ruki estaba esperándolos afuera del salón, Yui no se sorprendió, después de todo ya era viernes y debía recordar que mañana le haría tutoría a Ayato. El trillizo menor por el contrario se había puesto muy nervioso, aún no había sacado de su mente lo que había pasado aquélla noche, aún no olvidaba la sensación que Ruki le dio al arrebatarle un beso. Lo hacía sentir furioso y a la vez realmente débil, sentía que no podía enfrentarse a Ruki con facilidad ya que su mirada era realmente dominante ¿Así se sentía Yui al ser atacada por él?

—Como verán ya es viernes, así que mañana nos veremos para las tutorías, aún quedan varios exámenes que realizar — Les recordó Ruki.

—Sí… — Ayato afirmó en voz baja y con su mirada desviada, no podía mirarlo aun. Ruki sintió la rareza del chico, de alguna forma lo hizo sentir algo inquieto, después de todo, Ayato era un chico realmente hiperactivo. Lo miró con profundidad mientras Yui notaba la tensión en ambos chicos.

—¿I-iremos a su mansión esta vez, no? — Quiso confirmar Komori rompiendo así el silencio que había.

—Así es — Afirmó Ruki — Nos vemos mañana — En ese momento desapareció.

Ayato quedó inmóvil, no había hablado con Ruki desde hace unos buenos días.

—¿Ayato-kun, sucede algo? — Le preguntó Yui, ya no podía aguantar más tiempo con la boca callada.

—No es de tu incumbencia Chichinashi — Le respondió irritado para luego adelantarse hacia la limusina.

Otro reproche de Reiji para Ayato y Yui no se hizo esperar, pero el trillizo menor realmente no le estaba prestando atención, estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos y problemas, era fácil de identificar cuando le sucedía algo, ya que Ayato no era de los que se quedaban cayados.

**-IMCOMPRENSIBLE-**

Ayato no podía creerlo, realmente no quería creerlo, estaba caminando completamente solo sin la compañía de Komori hacia la mansión Mukami, debía estar loco de la cabeza como para ir solo hacia su perdición ¿Qué es lo que lo había llevado a hacer tal locura? Pues, claro, su hermano mayor Reiji.

**Hace 10 minutos, mansión Sakamaki.**

Ayato y Yui estaba listos para ir hacia la mansión Mukami, estaban a punto de salir cuando de pronto apareció el segundo hermano, Reiji.

—¿Se puede saber a dónde vas? — Preguntó Reiji con autoría de padre.

—Va-vamos a la mansión Mukami — Respondió temerosa Yui — Para las tutorías de Ayato-kun.

—No me estaba refiriendo a "eso" — Dijo Reiji con algo de irritación al estar conviviendo con una humana tan lenta y despistada — Tendré que ser más directo: ¿Recuerdas que tenías que ayudarme con unos experimentos el día de hoy? — Le hizo mención haciendo recordar a la "olvidadiza" Yui quien estaba muy distraída pensando en la situación de Ayato que había olvidado que acordó con Reiji ayudarlo.

—¡E-es cierto! Lo había olvidado, lo siento Reiji-san — Dijo apenada Yui con algo de nervios por ser reprendida por Reiji.

—¡Pero ella tiene que acompañarme! — Exclamó Ayato con defensoría, después de todo, no quería ir solo.

—Ésa es tu propia responsabilidad, esta humana no está obligada a acompañarte ya que hasta el momento no ha decaído sus notas — Defendió Reiji con fundamento, tenía razón, Komori no estaba obligada a ir porque no lo necesitaba, pero Ayato si necesitaba que ella estuviera allí porque no quería estar a solas con Ruki. Mucho menos después de lo ocurrido.

Rechinó los dientes con rabia y se fue de allí derrotado.

**10 minutos después, calles.**

Podía haber llegado mucho más rápido en limusina, pero quería que el tiempo pasara más lento ya que aún no quería llegar a la mansión Mukami donde estaría con la incómoda presencia de Ruki. Mientras caminaba pensaba en como tendría que actuar ahora al lado de su "tutor" no podía hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada.

El momento llegó, estaba justo al frente la puerta, tardó como 2 minutos en decidir tocar, cuando lo hizo se había arrepentido por completo, quería escapar, correr como nunca lo había hecho, quizá si en ese momento lo tragara la tierra se sentiría realmente aliviado. Escuchó como abrían la puerta, Ayato tragó saliva, cuando se dio cuenta observó a Kou quien lo observó sorprendido.

—Ah, por fin has llegado — Dijo Kou con una sonrisa, Ayato se sintió realmente aliviado de que no fuese Ruki — ¡Ruki-kun, si es él! — Con la simple mención del pelinegro sintió un escalofrío recorrer su piel, lo dejó pasar y así Kou cerró la puerta.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no grites? — Le dijo Ruki mientras bajaba las escaleras.

—Gomene Ruki-kun, es que me gusta que me regañes~ — Le dijo en tono de broma Kou con una sonrisa divertida, le hizo recordar un poco a su hermano Laito quien siempre respondía con burlas.

—Eso parece — Le dijo Ruki en un tono cansado, luego miró a Ayato — ¿Esta vez el amo no trajo a su ganado con él? — Le preguntó por la ausencia de Yui.

—Tenía algo que hacer — Respondió secamente.

—Umm M-Neko-chan también está muy ocupada~ — Dijo Kou con una sonrisa.

—Kou — Llamó Ruki donde enseguida él atendió — Haz un poco de té y Takoyaki, estaremos estudiando en la sala — Ordenó para sorpresa de Ayato, después de todo era siempre él quien ordenaba a hacer eso a quien sea para poder estudiar ¿Por qué Ruki ahora lo hacía? ¿Sabía que por la forma extraña en la que estaba Ayato no lo haría? ¿O simplemente por qué es su casa y él da las órdenes? No, la verdad Ayato era capaz de dar órdenes allí aunque no fuese su casa.

—¿Takoyaki? ¿Son para Ayato-kun, cierto? — Preguntó Kou con curiosidad, aunque era obvia la respuesta quería escucharla de los labios de Ruki.

—No hay razón para que hagas esa pregunta, sólo ve y hazlo — Le dijo Ruki, ya no podía desobedecerlo.

—¡Sí~! — Afirmó Kou sin insistir más, pero antes de irse vio a Ayato con una sonrisa traviesa la cual dejó a Ayato confundido.

—Vamos — Ordenó Ruki yendo hacia la sala siendo seguido por Ayato quien no le dijo nada.

Empezaron a estudiar, Ayato intentaba prestarle atención pero su mente no lo dejaba tranquilo, no podía concentrarse Ruki lo tenía realmente confundido. Ni el hecho de que comería Takoyaki después de varios días lo animaba.

—Muy bien, ¿qué te sucede? No hace falta que haya un experto para que sepa que no estás prestando la más mínima atención — Le dijo Ruki un poco molesto y a la vez ¿preocupado? No quería demostrarlo pero si, estaba preocupado se mostraba en su mirada, pero Ayato era lo suficientemente lento como para no notarlo.

—¿De qué hablas? No me sucede nada — Le negó enseguida después de todo ¿Por qué tendría que decirle que estaba así por el beso que le dio? ¡Eso sería realmente vergonzoso para un Sakamaki! Humillarse así al frente de un Mukami.

—¡Están listos los Takoyaki y el té! — Exclamó Kou trayendo una mesa rodante con el té y el querido Takoyaki de Ayato, en ese momento el pelirrojo agradecía que hubiese interrumpido.

Ruki suspiró pesadamente y se levantó del asiento — Escúchame bien Ayato — La mención de su nombre lo había puesto muy atento a lo que estaba por de decirle — Lo que pasó ese día no tiene ninguna importancia — Él lo sabía, sabía que Ayato estaba así por el beso que le había dado, solamente que quería escucharlo de sus propios labios, al no ser así lo vio obligado a ser más directo. Ayato abrió sus ojos como platos cuando se fijó que Ruki se había acercado a Kou y lo había besado, siendo el rubio también sorprendido. El beso no duró mucho cuando él se separó de él.

—¡Kyaa, Ruki-kun es tan kawaii~! — Exclamó Kou con sonrojo y ojos brillosos, en ese momento Ayato se dio cuenta de que Ruki podía besar a quien quisiera por el simple hecho de joder su mente, pensó en lo desgraciado que podía llegar a ser para joderle la vida.

—¡Ja, lo sabía desde el principio! — Le dijo Ayato con sabiduría y su sonrisa orgullosa de siempre — ¡Eres sólo un maldito que quiere joderme la vida pero no lo lograrás! ¡Al gran Ore-sama no lo vence nadie! — Ayato reía y Ruki sonrió satisfecho porque el verdadero Ayato había regresado, y pensar que tuvo que mentir y besar a Kou—Quien aún estaba en las nubes—para lograrlo.

Pero por el momento Ruki se conformaba con que el verdadero Ayato haya vuelto, ya habría otra oportunidad en la que tal vez Ayato lo aceptaría, pero por ahora aún les quedaba trabajo que hacer.

—¡Ahora a comer Takoyaki! Sabes que no me colocaré a estudiar hasta que me los coma, ¡Espero te hayan salido buenos! — Le dijo a Kou quien salió de su mundo para mirarlo con una sonrisa.

—Claro que lo están, los he hecho con mucho amor~ — Le dijo en tono de burla.

—Ya lo veremos — En eso Ayato tomó un palillo y lo enterró en un Takoyaki para poder llevarlo a su boca — ¡De-Delicioso! — Exclamó Ayato con alegría, ya hasta había olvidado que el resto de la semana había sido horrible.

—Jiji, te lo dije~— Kou observó mejor la situación y las miradas que Ruki le hacía a Ayato mientras tomaba de su té, sonrió divertido ante eso — Bueno, los dejo estudiar, byebye — Se despidió guiñando el ojo y luego se fue de allí — Hmm, con que a Ruki-kun le importa mucho ése Sakamaki — Susurró Kou para sí mismo, sabía que ese beso que le dio Ruki no fue porque quería, solamente quería hacer sentir mejor a Ayato — Jiji, esto será divertido.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo, espero les haya gustado, ¿qué les ha parecido la intervención de Kou? Gracias por leer y también a aquéllas personas que han comentado y estado siguiendo este fic x3 espero no tardar en el próximo capítulo, nos leemos luego :3<strong>


	4. Extraño sentimiento

**Hola a todos queridos lectores, principalmente quiero pedir una gran disculpa por la tardanza, es que realmente no he tenido tiempo de colocarme a escribir, los estudios me tienen ocupada, pero mejor tarde que nunca ¿no? Agradezco su paciencia y sus comentarios, espero les guste este capítulo :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

**Extraño sentimiento**

El examen de inglés se acercaba y Ruki luchaba porque Ayato dijera bien las palabras, jamás pensó que sería tan difícil y agotador dar éste tipo de clase… ¡El Sakamaki era un asco en inglés! El Mukami mayor tenía que tener mucha paciencia con el pelirrojo esta vez, ya que ahora el problema no estaba en que él se negara a estudiar, sino que el inglés no era lo suyo.

Podía rendirse y decirle que se buscara a otro tutor, pero no haría algo como eso después de todo lo que había pasado para que Ayato se dignara a aceptarlo como tutor, y lo más probable el pelirrojo no encontraría otro tutor ya que volvería a desinteresarse en sacar buenas notas y eso era algo que Ruki no permitiría.

Porque aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente, le preocupaba la situación de Ayato.

Ruki suspiró por milésima vez— Las tutorías tendrán que ser todos los días si no aprendes rápido— Le informó con seriedad, intentando no demostrar lo cansado que estaba.

—¿De qué hablas? No quiero tener que aguantarte todos los días, apenas y soporto los fines de semana — Respondió Ayato en modo de queja.

—Entonces haz un mejor esfuerzo en esto — Le dijo mirándolo con seriedad fijamente a los ojos.

Ayato no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo ante la fija mirada que le tenía Ruki, sin dejar notar ningún tipo de nervio. Joder ¿de verdad así de sentía Yui de intimidada e incómoda? Se preguntaba Ayato—Aunque obviamente él no aceptaría estar intimidado—. Actuó como si no le prestara atención alguna y desvió su mirada mostrando despreocupación — ¡Eso hago señor intelectual! — A Ruki le pareció gracioso que lo llamara por ese sobrenombre, le parecía muy infantil de su parte, como todo un niño.

Intentó no reír ni un poco y se acercó un poco más a Ayato donde él volteó instintivo por la sorpresa — Entonces repite después de mí: _Walking _— Le pidió sin perturbar la cercanía que tenían, mirándolo nuevamente a los ojos fijamente, a Ayato le incomodó nuevamente, pero jamás se lo demostraría.

—_Walraking_ — Repitió pero obviamente no lo pronunció igual, Ruki suspiró nuevamente y con su mano tomó su rostro e hizo que lo mirara.

—Pronúncialo con más fluidez, no te tranques sólo mira como lo hago — Ayato observó su labios al pronuncias la palabra _Walking _— Repite, no te pongas nervioso — ¿cómo carajos quería que no se sintiera nervioso? Primero se acercaba mucho a él y lo miraba fijamente, segundo lo tomaba del rostro y lo obligaba a mirarlo, tercero tenía que ver sus labios para aprender a decir una maldita palabra. No pudo evitar al ver sus labios recordar como lo había besado, después de lo ocurrido ya no se sentía "del todo" incómodo, aun así eso seguía rondando por su mente ¿por qué tenía que ser así? _Maldito Ruki _pensó Ayato por como lo hacía confundir.

—Wal… — Cuando se decidió a decir la dichosa palabra, alguien había entrado en la habitación.

—Ruki-kun ya está listo el té y los Takoyaki ¿eh? — Cuando Kou entró con lo pedido por el pelinegro notó la demostrativa cercanía de ambos — ¿Interrumpo algo? — Preguntó con picardía.

En ese momento Ayato se separó rápidamente de Ruki — ¿Y qué se supone debías estar interrumpiendo doble personalidad? — Le preguntó con altanería.

Kou rio un poco ante el gran orgullo que tenía Ayato — Nada, nada, deben estar cansados así que disfruten del aperitivo — Les dijo acercando el carrito con el té y el Takoyaki.

—Ya era hora — Dijo Ayato ya que había pasado como una hora intentando aprender inglés junto con Ruki quien también estaba algo cansado, pero no podía negar que no le agradara estar un poco más cerca de Ayato y sentir los nervios de éste hacia él.

—¡Ayato-kun, no comas tan rápido, te ahogaras! — Exclamó Kou al ver a Ayato comer pero éste no le hacía caso.

—Ore-sama come cómo quiera — Le respondió con la boca llena algo que a Kou le provocó mucha risa ¿cómo era posible que a Ruki le interesada alguien como él? ¿O eran órdenes de Karl Heinz? No importaba, de cualquier forma se divertiría y jugaría un poco con los sentimientos de ambos.

Después de comer, Ruki intentó nuevamente enseñarle inglés a Ayato, cosa que fue misión fallida.

—De acuerdo, lo intentaremos mañana nuevamente — Le dijo Ruki al ver la hora, no podía creer que había pasado tanto tiempo — Al menos en la escritura no estás mal, pero en el próximo examen la mitad será escrito y la otra mitad oral; y para poder recuperar tus reprobables notas debes sacar 100 por lo tanto… — En ese momento hizo una pequeña pausa — Debemos seguir practicando tu lenguaje — Le terminó de decir, esta materia sería realmente agotadora.

—¡Que problema! No entiendo para que vemos inglés, esa materia no sirve de nada — Se empezó a quejar Ayato nuevamente.

—Es el idioma internacional, por lo tanto es importante — Le informó Ruki aunque pudo quedarse callado y no decirle nada prefirió molestarlo un poco más.

—¡Cómo si fuera a dejar éste país! — Exclamó Ayato siguiendo la tonta discusión.

—Nunca sabes que es lo que pueda pasar — Le dijo con una sonrisa ¿burlona? Pues así lo había comprendido Ayato, que Ruki se burlaba de él, aunque detrás de esas palabras hubiera algo más — El que sepas inglés es algo muy necesario.

—¿Vas a seguir molestando chico intelectual? No tienes que seguir diciendo tantas tonterías de todos modos mañana vendré a estudiar ¿no? — Le respondió para callarlo de una buena vez.

Ruki sonrió nuevamente por la actitud tan infantil pero a la vez tierna de Ayato — Así es.

Al siguiente día Ayato nuevamente fue hacia la mansión Mukami a recibir las molestas tutorías de inglés, como odiaba esa materia.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de estar y se sentaron uno al lado del otro—Extrañamente Ayato ya no se quejaba por eso, quizá ya se había acostumbrado—.

—Oh, cierto — Mencionó Ruki captando la atención de Ayato — No es de mi incumbencia ¿pero por qué no has traído a tu ganado? — Preguntó por mera curiosidad ya que Ayato siempre peleaba por no venir solo, quería saber la verdad.

—Como lo has dicho, no es de tu incumbencia ¿acaso quieres algo con Chichinashi? — Le respondió altaneramente.

—No realmente, nunca sentí otro interés además de que se volviera "Eva" — Admitió confundiendo un poco a Ayato.

—¿Entonces por qué estás haciéndome estas tutorías? ¿No era para quitarme a Chichinashi? — Le preguntó Ayato.

—No.

Su respuesta no llenaba a Ayato, tenía que saberlo si no era por Yui ¿entonces por qué lo haría? — ¿Fueron ordenes de mi padre? — Se aventuró a preguntar.

—Tampoco.

—¡¿Entonces por qué?! — Preguntó alzando la voz, le estaba desesperando sus respuestas ambiguas.

Ayato lo miraba con enojo e impaciencia, quería saberlo todo, entrar a su mente y entender que es lo que pasaba, de alguna forma lo hacía sentir así y eso lo odiaba, se odiaba por sentir esas cosas y lo odiaba por hacerlo sentir esas cosas.

Ruki lo miraba fijamente ¿realmente quería una respuesta? Si es así, entonces se la daría, no importaba lo que pasara después, él lo haría. Cuando iba a responderle, la puerta fue abierta.

—¡Ruki-kun te estaba buscando! — Exclamó Kou luego de abrir la puerta desesperadamente — Oh, no sabía que habías llegado Ayato-kun — Dijo inocentemente, como si no sabía que había interrumpido—cuando en realidad estuvo detrás de la puerta todo este tiempo—.

Antes de Ayato decir algo, Ruki habló: — ¿Para qué me buscabas? — Le preguntó de una vez, se sentía algo molesto por la interrupción, pero no lo demostraría.

—Ah, es que no entiendo o más bien ¡no me entra nada en la cabeza sobre la clase de Sociales! — Dijo dando una excusa realmente mala, pero no había preparado nada, aun así su actuación fue perfecta, porque se la habían creído.

Ruki suspiró ¿desde cuándo le interesaba tanto aprender la clase de sociales? ¿Acaso se le había pegado al ver a Ruki y Ayato tanto tiempo estudiar?

—Te explicaré cuando termine con Ayato — De alguna manera, el pelirrojo se sintió incomodado porque ahora él respondería lo que quería saber y no sabía por qué… él ya no quería saberlo.

—Sí~ — Kou obedeció y se fue de la sala de estar dejándolos solos.

—¿Dónde estábamos? — Intentó retomar Ruki observando nuevamente a Ayato — Ah, así… la respuesta es…

—Ya no importa — Le interrumpió en voz baja — Estamos perdiendo tiempo, tenemos que estudiar inglés ¿no? — A Ruki le pareció extraña esa actitud, pero si él ya no lo quería saber pues así se quedaría.

Detrás de la puerta, Kou había escuchado todo, sonrió al ver que su interrupción fue todo un éxito, porque para él aun no era el momento indicado.

Ambos dejando el tema atrás se colocaron a estudiar inglés, desgraciadamente Ayato aún se le hacía muy difícil pronunciar las palabras, pero había mejorado un poco. Al ser muy tedioso estudiar solo esa materia por horas, decidieron repasar las demás, entre ellas Sociales.

A Ruki le pareció sorpréndete que Ayato fuese tan bueno recordando esas clases.

—¿Cómo podías ir tan mal en esa materia si eres sorprendentemente bueno? — Le preguntó Ruki.

—Porque el gran ore-sama hace lo que quiere, y si no quiero prestarle atención a las clases no lo hago — Respondió con algo se superioridad en su rostro.

—¿Hay algo que tenga que ver en ese tipo de actitud? — Esa pregunta fue más por querer saber más de Ayato, quien lo miró algo noqueado, pensando en que responderle.

Sabía la respuesta, pero no quería decírselo; todo era culpa de su madre, Cordelia. Si no lo hubiera explotado tanto con tener que ser el mejor, tener que estudiar siempre sin descanso alguno mientras que sus otros hermanos eran más libres él no hubiera crecido con ese tipo de personalidad, cuando se deshizo de Cordelia pensó que podía hacer lo que realmente se le diera la gana sin ser castigado—omitiendo el hecho de que aún le queda un padre aterrador—.

Ayato se quedó en silencio un largo tiempo, Ruki entendió que no quería decirlo y aunque quería saberlo y entenderlo más a fondo, no le insistiría más. Porque quería una respuesta voluntaria.

Pasaron los minutos y prosiguieron con la ardua misión de aprender a hablar inglés, a la final habían decidido—Aunque a Ayato no le gustara—estudiar después de clases.

Los días pasaron y el examen de inglés se acercaba, Ayato estaba mejorando considerablemente, quizá con unas pequeñas clases más y estaría perfecto para cuando el día del examen llegara.

El viernes llegó, hoy salían temprano así que tendrían mucho tiempo para estudiar, Ayato esperaba a Ruki en la entrada de la biblioteca, cuando había llegado Kou llegó segundos después.

—¡Ruki-kun me prometiste que me acompañarías hoy en el trabajo! — Se quejó Kou como niño.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué no vez que vamos a estudiar? — Le replicó Ayato por lo molesto que se estaba comportando.

—Pero Ruki-kun dijo que has mejorado bastante, no creo que por un día que no estudies te perturbe~ — Dijo con una sonrisa Kou, molestando más a Ayato.

Cuando le iba a responder, Ruki interrumpió: — Tienes razón, lo había olvidado por completo — Ayato lo miró sorprendido ¿realmente lo dejaría solo? — Tendrás que disculparme, nos quedan dos días y haz mejorado mucho así que el fin de semana estudiaremos — Intentó excusarse para poder irse.

Ruki pensó que lo dejaría ir fácilmente, ya que a Ayato le daba igual estudiar, le había prometido a Kou que lo acompañara y si no quería verlo fastidioso muchos días más tendría que hacerlo. Cuando se iba a dar media vuelva para irse, Ayato habló: —¡No podemos estudiar solo el fin de semana, hoy también es necesario! — Exclamó Ayato sorprendiendo a Ruki ¿por qué estaba haciendo eso? — Iré con ustedes — Eso había sorprendido más a Ruki ¿podía llegar tan lejos como para ir con ellos? Ruki pensó que a Ayato le estaban importando mucho más los estudios que antes, ya no era por miedo a ser castigado o asesinado por su padre.

Ayato por su parte, no sabía lo que hacía ¿por qué se dejó llevar? No lo sabía ¿Acaso Ruki tenía algo que ver? Tampoco lo sabía ¿entonces qué le pasa? Estaba harto de pensar en ello, sólo quería actuar con lo que verdaderamente quería en ese momento.

Y lo que quería en ese momento, era que Ruki le enseñara inglés.

Porque Ayato era lo suficientemente lento como para no darse cuenta que lo que quería era solo estar con Ruki, el inglés podía irse a la mierda.

—Ayato-kun es más responsable y preocupado de lo que creí~ — Dijo burlón Kou — Bueno, puedes acompañarnos no creo que sean más de 2 horas — cuando Kou le dio el permiso Ayato se sintió de alguna extraña manera bien pero no lo admitiría.

Ruki por su parte también estaba bien por eso, pasar más tiempo con el infantil de Ayato no era realmente malo para él, enseñarle inglés tampoco.

Los tres se fueron hacia el trabajo de Kou, fue algo duradero habían pasado 3 horas, saliendo así a las 11pm.

—Fue divertido, ¿no? — Les dijo Kou ya con todos dentro de la limusina, esperando a llegar a la mansión Mukami.

—No fue nada impresionante — Dijo Ayato con orgullo, no quería admitir que el trabajo de Kou le había parecido de alguna manera divertida, además de su lugar de trabajo donde había un montón de cosas por ver.

—¿Y a ti Ruki-kun? — Preguntó no haciéndole mucho caso a Ayato cosa que lo molestó ¿Quién se creía para ignorar a Ore-sama?

—Me ha parecido interesante — Respondió Ruki amablemente, Ayato no supo porque pero eso le había causado irritación. Después de todo, a Ayato le gustaba ser el centro de atención y Kou ahorita causaba mucha más atención que él.

Ayato se maldijo por no poder controlar sus emociones.

Kou sonrió, ¡su objetivo había sido cumplido! Quería causar aunque sea algo en Ayato, por mera diversión, cabe destacar. Se notaba que Ayato estaba algo enojado viendo por la ventana intentando ignorarlos a todos.

Esto le estaba divirtiendo mucho, aunque había algo que no le permitiría a Ayato y era quedarse con Ruki.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo, ¿qué les pareció? Espero sus comentario :'3, sin más que decir nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!<strong>


	5. Dudas y reclamos

**Hola!~ espero estén muy bien, esta vez no me he tardado mucho en actualizar *3*, muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Espero les guste este capítulo :3!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

**Dudas y reclamos**

El vampiro pelirrojo no podía soportarlo más, era un tipo de enojo que ni él mismo comprendía, todo empezó cuando Mukami Kou empezó a interrumpir varias sesiones de estudio entre Ayato y Ruki. Desde el principio lo notó molesto y ahora que eran interrupciones mucho más consecutivas el Sakamaki empezaba a desesperarse.

Hasta empezó a pensar que su padre, como manera de "castigarlo" indirectamente por haber permitido que sus notas decayeran empezó a darle órdenes a Kou para que éste lo jodiera.

¿Ahora quien seguía? ¿El titán cuyo nombre era Yuma? ¿El emo corta venas cuyo nombre era Azusa?

¿Por qué le pasaba esto? ¿Por qué además de tener que aguantar las tutorías—las cuales aunque no lo admitiera ya estaba acostumbrado y no le molestaban—tenía entonces que aguantar al insoportable de Kou? O doble personalidad, como Ayato le decía.

—¡Ayato-kun! — Fue llamado por la insoportable voz de Kou, éste solo le respondió con una mala cara mientras terminaba de salir del salón — ¿eh? ¿Dónde está Ruki-kun? Pensé que ya estaría contigo — Preguntó mientras intentaba encontrar al pelinegro por los alrededores con su vista.

—Acabo de salir, aún no ha llegado — Le responde Ayato cortantemente.

—¿Es así? Entonces esperaré, tengo que decirle algo importante — Admitió con una sonrisa falsa.

—¿Podrías dejar de molestar? Se supone él está ocupado con mis tutorías, no con antojos tuyos — No sabía cómo, pero Ayato le había logrado decir aquéllas palabras que desde hace tiempo quería mencionar, que dejara de joder.

—¿Es que acaso Ayato-kun está celoso? — Se defendió Kou como mejor pudo, haciendo pasar vergüenza a Ayato.

—¡¿Pero qué dices?! — Exclamó Ayato con un gran sonrojo — ¡Ni aunque mi vida inmortal acabara estaría celoso por algo tan estúpido como eso! — Su enojo y vergüenza se hacía notar muy fácilmente, algo que a Kou le divertía — ¡Yo sólo quiero acabar con estas malditas tutorías de una vez! — En ese mismo momento cuando Ayato terminó de decir lo que tenía que decir para su defensa, Ruki había aparecido, por alguna razón el pelirrojo empezó a portar una expresión algo tímida, quizá porque lo que dijo podría mal entenderse.

—¡Ruki-kun por fin llegas! — Exclamó Kou acercándose a su "hermano" que aunque no fuese de sangre lo era por la estrecha unión que se tenían en el orfanato y cuando fueron convertidos en vampiros. Ruki saludó de una manera seria y fría — ¿Me acompañarás hoy al trabajo? Como te ha parecido interesante creo que podrías pasar un buen rato allí.

—Esta vez no, Kou — La sonrisa del rubio fue borrada enseguida, Ruki por su parte se acercó al pelirrojo — Vamos, tenemos que estudiar ¿no es así?

Ayato sintió la frialdad de Ruki mucho más que otras veces, ya que el pelinegro siempre portaba ese tipo de personalidad, pero esta vez era totalmente diferente o así lo sentía Ayato — Sí — Afirmó sin más, porque no sabía que más decir.

Ése día el cual era viernes, se encontraban en la mansión Sakamaki, algo que debía alegrar a Ayato ya que la molestia de Kou no estaba presente. Pero la forma en la que Ruki estaba actuando hacía sentir incómodo a Ayato.

—Oye — Llamó la atención de Ruki quien le estaba explicando química, éste lo miró esperando a que Ayato dijera lo que tuviera que decir — ¿Estás bien? Actúas muy extraño — Ayato se maldecía a sí mismo, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, dejando su orgullo atrás y mostrando preocupación por un Mukami ¿Por qué le pasaba esto? No lo sabía.

Ruki dejó de sostener el lápiz que tenía y lo dejó caer sobre el cuaderno, cerró sus ojos por unos momentos para luego abrirlos y encontrarse con los de Ayato — ¿A qué te refieres con "extraño"?

Ayato sentía la mirada penetrante de Ruki sobre él, lo hizo sentir muy nervioso—aunque no lo demostrara—.

—Porque es así… tú no… estás siendo el mismo, eres más frío de lo normal — Ayato no sabía cómo explicarlo así como así, sólo era algo que se sentía a simple vista. Además de eso, el pelirrojo Sakamaki presentía que era por lo que había dicho anteriormente.

—Con que es eso… — Mencionó con suspenso Ruki, Ayato pensó que no respondería, que no haría nada, que seguiría así de frío pero cuando menos lo espero Ruki con su fuerza de vampiro lo había colocado sobre el sofá estando el pelinegro arriba de Ayato — ¿Entonces quieres que deje de ser tan "frío"? — Preguntó Ruki mientras sostenía los brazos de Ayato quien se sentía impotente ante la posesión del Mukami, no podría maldecirse aún más ¿cómo podría lograr algo como eso? Esas reacciones tan vergonzosas que hacía que Komori hiciera mientras era acosada por cualquiera de los vampiros.

Pero Ayato con el valor que tenía, tragó saliva y logró decir unas palabras — Yo solo quiero que vuelvas a ser el mismo — Ruki abrió sus ojos sorprendido ante tal declaración, los ojos de Ayato se veían sinceros, por alguna razón ahora el impotente se sentía él. No quería admitirlo, pero las palabras antes dichas por Ayato en el instituto le habían dolido; eso daba como resultado que su frialdad aumentara para no demostrar su dolor, logrando así provocar dolor en Ayato.

Empezó a soltar los brazos de Ayato con suavidad, intentando alejarse pero no podía, en ese momento empezó a acercarse más al rostro de Ayato, pensó en que él no querría eso, pero al ver que el pelirrojo no daba señal alguna de controversias… Ruki siguió acercándose.

Ayato no sabía porque no hacía alguna señal de querer que se detuviera, por alguna razón cuando Ruki empezó a acercarse cada vez más él empezó a entrecerrar sus ojos, cuando sentía su aliento por la cercanía que tenían fueron interrumpidos por la puerta que fue abierta.

Rápidamente Ruki se alejó de Ayato y éste se acomodó sentándose nuevamente en el sillón. Cuando se dieron cuenta Kanato había entrado en la sala de estar junto a su querido oso Teddy.

—Ayato aun sigues aquí — Mencionó con algo de molestia, después de todo pensaba comerse un postre en la sala de estar con solo la presencia de su amado Teddy.

—Sí, aunque casi terminamos — Dijo Ayato nervioso acomodando los papeles que estaban regados sobre la mesa, llena de fórmulas y problemas químicos.

—Podemos seguir mañana — Le dijo Ruki intentando no mostrar el nerviosismo que tenía.

—Está bien — Afirmó Ayato de una vez, de verdad que no quería o más bien, no podía mirar a Ruki después de lo que estuvo a punto de pasar.

Kanato lucio su mejor cara ante lo informado por ambos, ahora sí podría disfrutar de su postre junto a Teddy.

Cuando Ruki acomodó sus cosas para así irse, Ayato pasó por al lado de Kanato y éste le susurró antes de terminar de irse — Teddy dice que dejen de estar haciendo cochinadas como esas en casa.

Ayato se sonrojó y no pudo evitar voltearse para mirar la cara de Kanato con una sonrisa de esas que causan miedo y su oso Teddy, realmente en ese momento Ayato sólo quería romperlo.

¿Acaso había visto su hermano lo que estuvo a punto de pasar? ¿O su oso Teddy realmente tenía conciencia?

Se volteó de nuevo ya que realmente no quería decirle nada más, los nervios habían acabado con su personalidad tan a la defensiva y respondona.

Acompañó a Ruki hacia la salida sin mirarlo a la cara — Entonces nos vemos mañana — Mencionó con un tono de voz que apenas y era posible de ser oído.

—Sí — Afirmó Ruki, un largo silencio se formó ¿de verdad tenía que pasar esto?

—E-entonces que así sea — Ruki afirmó con una pequeña sonrisa al ver los nervios del pelirrojo, cuando se cerró la puerta Ruki dio marcha hacia su mansión.

**-INCOMPRENSIBLE-**

Al llegar a la mansión fue recibido por Kou, quien había llegado unos minutos antes que Ruki.

—¿Por qué han terminado tan temprano? Siempre sueles llegar a las 3AM — Empezó a preguntar Kou como esposa preocupada y desconfiada interrogando a su esposo.

—Nada en especial — No quiso responder Ruki ya que realmente no tenía la obligación de hacerlo.

—Sí que algo pasó, Ruki-kun no es de los que dejan trabajos a medias — Se quejó Kou por no decirle la verdad.

Ruki se estaba cansando, Kou estaba siendo demasiado molesto, parecía más bien una novia celopata y realmente él no quería ser acosado por alguien así las 24 horas del día.

—¡Ruki-kun, responde! — Insistió el rubio — ¿Acaso ocurrió algo con Ayato-kun? — Preguntó en un tono entre divertido y molesto.

—Muy bien Kou, ¿qué es lo que intentas hacer? — Logró preguntarle Ruki enfrentando a Kou.

—¿A qué te refieres Ruki-kun? Yo no estoy intentando hacer algo… sólo quiero saber más de ti, soy tu hermano después de todo — Argumentó Kou.

—Tú no eras así antes, si tomamos cuentas empezaste a ser así desde que le doy tutorías a Ayato — Calculó Ruki con un tono serio, Kou empezaba a sentirse nervioso — No creas que no me he dado cuenta como lo molestas. Así que responde: ¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer? — Preguntó nuevamente.

—Ruki-kun ha estado prestándole mucha atención a ése Sakamaki, no podía evitar no intervenir, después de todo eres mi hermano quería saber que era lo que planeabas ya que tú no me lo decías — Empezó a mentir Kou, pero de alguna forma sacaría información de esto.

—No es algo que te concierne.

—Ya veo — Sonrió Kou — ¿Es eso o no quieres admitir que Ayato-kun te importa? — En ese momento Ruki se sobresaltó un poco, tomó a Kou y lo arrinconó de la pared sosteniendo sus brazos con mucha fuerza.

—No te metas en mis asuntos; es todo, Kou — Le dijo de manera casi amenazante. El Rubio lo sentía, lo veía en sus ojos furiosos, para él sería una batalla realmente difícil.

—¿Por qué…? — Susurró Kou — ¿Por qué él…? — Su voz se oía cortante, Ruki no quería hacerle daño a su "hermano" pero había tocado un tema delicado para él, un tema personal.

Ruki soltó los brazos de Kou y lo miró con seriedad, Kou esperaba una respuesta, mirándolo suplicante, si él pudiera ya habría leído su mente con su ojos derecho pero era imposible con vampiros. Y lo agradecía ya que esperaba que la respuesta fuese voluntaria.

Pero esa respuesta nunca llegó.

—Iré a descansar — Ruki evadió la conversación y desapareció, dejando a Kou totalmente solo.

Kou intentó soporta la soledad que le avecinaba, solo mostró signo de estar consiente cuando apretó los puños y dientes. Después de todo él había estado más tiempo con Ruki que Ayato, ¿por qué de la noche a la mañana Ruki debía demostrar tenerle importancia el pelirrojo? Kou sentía que merecía más la atención de Ruki.

**-INCOMPRENSIBLE-**

Mukami Ruki sólo había dicho una mala excusa para poder irse del lado de Kou, quien insistía demasiado en algo que no le concernía ¿Por qué estaba actuando tan extraño? Ruki suspiró mientras daba media vuelta sobre la cama en la que no podía dormir—ya que realmente no tenía sueño—. Dejó de pensar en Kou y sus pensamientos fueron poseídos totalmente por el pelirrojo del que tanto discutían anteriormente, Ayato.

Lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir—y fue interrumpido por Kanato—era algo que él había estado deseando, pero ¿por qué dudo en el último segundo? ¿Por qué no hizo nada para poder seguir con Ayato? Él muy bien sabía que podía quedarse muchas más horas con él "estudiando".

La conciencia lo mataba, no quería nuevamente provocar incomodes en el vampiro Sakamaki.

¿Entonces por qué Ayato no lo detuvo cuando pudo? Ruki sólo pensó que estaba lo suficientemente noqueado como para no reaccionar.

Sus pensamientos dieron muchas vueltas hasta llegar a la pregunta que le había hecho Kou anteriormente: ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué Ayato? La respuesta era sencilla para Ruki quien sonrió inconscientemente y cerró sus ojos para intentar descansar.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo ¿qué les ha parecido? ¡Espero sus comentarios! :3 nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente capi!<strong>


	6. Tentación

**¡Hola! ¿cómo están? De verdad que intente escribir la otra semana el capítulo de este fic ;3; pero la imaginación no me daba xD, agradezco mucho sus comentarios y que lean este fic :3 como siempre espero que les guste este capítulo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

**Tentación**

No podía con él mismo, Ayato tenía sus pensamientos llenos de confusiones, lo que estuvo a punto de hacer lo mantenía de esa manera. Pensar que estuvo por dejarse besar por Ruki lo desesperaba, lo volvía loco.

Daba vueltas en su lugar perfecto para dormir, su dama de hierro, era de día y como vampiro dormía a esas horas, pero no lograba conciliar el sueño.

—Maldita sea — Logró articular en un susurro mientras mostraba su cara llena de amargura, no poder tener el control lo desesperaba, no poder entender sus propios sentimientos era molesto.

¿Cómo los entendería? Si nunca realmente ha logrado poder querer a alguien, su madre, Cordelia, se encargó de eso. Aunque al principio Ayato siempre quiso poder ser el mejor para su madre a quien quería y amaba, ella nunca le demostró que lo hacía, sólo quería cumplir sus caprichos, tener poder sobre los demás, que su hijo fuera mejor que los otros futuros herederos de Karl Heinz.

Ayato no entendía lo que era el cariño, el amor, es por eso que ahora estaba tan confundido, se suponía siempre había odiado a los Mukami, desde que aparecieron por primera vez en sus vidas, mucho más odiaba a Ruki, quien era el que más molestaba a su comida, Yui.

Él debía aceptar que aquél vampiro Mukami ya no le desagradaba del todo, se podía ver y notar la cierta cercanía que habían formado.

—¿Pero qué cosas estoy pensando? Lo odio, es mi enemigo, jamás podría considerarlo como amigo — Dijo Ayato rabioso al pensar tales "barbaridades" de su parte — ¿Qué estará haciendo? — Se preguntó mientras entrecerrabas los ojos, _"¿estará pensando en lo que estuvo por ocurrir?"_ Se preguntó en su mente el vampiro pelirrojo — ¡¿Pero qué me sucede?! — Se quejó en un tono de voz algo alto, abrió su dama de hierro y se sentó pensativo — Él no me importa — Susurró en un tono de voz más bajo y tranquilo mientras miraba hacia abajo, como si fuesen mentiras.

**-INCOMPRENSIBLE-**

La noche había llegado y Ayato no había dormido nada, Komori notaba como el pelirrojo tenía los ojos entrecerrados mientras veía el pizarrón, se notaba su cansancio porque casi no lograba sostenerse por mucho tiempo.

De un golpe, Ayato se despertó cuando sintió el timbre sonar, indicando que ya había llegado la hora del receso.

—¿Ayato-kun, estás bien? — Le preguntó su alimento mientras lo veía con esa cara de preocupación e inocencia.

El recién mencionado no quería responder aquélla pregunta, obviamente no se sentía bien, estaba con sueño e irritado, en ese momento no quería saber nada de nadie. Se levantó y en silencio se marchó del salón, dejando a Komori preocupada.

Tranquilidad, eso buscaba Sakamaki Ayato, no quería ser molestado por nadie—Contradictorio ya que es él quien siempre molesta a los demás—. Él no quería ser molestado, pero la verdad era que él mismo se molestaba. Sus pensamientos lo molestaban, la falta de sueño lo molestaban, Ruki lo molestaba.

Aunque no hubiese visto a Ruki en todo el fin de semana lo seguía molestando porque no dejaba de rondar por su mente, preguntándose porque no habría contactado más con él, _"seguramente está molesto"_ fue lo que rondo en sus pensamientos.

Oyó el timbre y cuando iba a dar media vuelta para regresar a clases sintió todo el cansancio encima de él, no pudo aguantar más por que cayó, sintiendo que había caído sobre algo entreabrió los ojos y subió su mirada, viendo a Ruki arriba de él.

—Ru-Ruki… — Susurró mientras cerraba sus ojos y no saber nada más.

Ruki, quien había estado buscando a Ayato desde que el receso empezó, había llegado justo a tiempo impidiendo que el pelirrojo cayera al suelo — Debes estar muy cansado, no me sorprendería si no has estado alimentándote — Susurró Ruki mientras acariciaba el cabello de Ayato y con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

Ayato dormido, era realmente lindo.

**-INCOMPRENSIBLE-**

Abrió los ojos sintiendo pesadez en su cabeza, sentía que no había dormido en años y ahora sentía que había dormido demasiado.

—Vaya, no pensé que despertarías hasta el amanecer — Escuchó esa voz, aquélla voz la cual no había escuchado desde hace días—Lo cual había sido mucho tiempo para Ayato quien ya se había acostumbrado a escucharlo todos los días—El pelirrojo dirigió su mirada hacia Ruki, quien estaba sentado justo al lado de su cama.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó con nerviosismo, aún no había pensado como realmente hablarle.

—Creo que la pregunta correcta sería: ¿Qué hago aquí? — Era cierto, Ayato no se había ni fijado que estaba en la enfermería de la escuela, ya que él se había desmayado del cansancio en la azotea y había sido "rescatado" por Ruki.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormido? — Preguntó mientras llevaba su mano hacia su cabeza aun algo adormecido.

—Todas las clases — Respondió dejando a Ayato algo noqueado, ¡habían terminado las clases! Aunque eso no era algo que a Ayato realmente le molestase.

—¿Mis hermanos se han ido? — Preguntó Ayato a lo que Ruki le asintió, es decir que en ese momento se encontraba solamente con Ruki, al notar la situación en la que se encontraba se puso realmente nervioso, no sabía que decirle a Ruki, desvió su rostro por completo colorándose un poco y maldiciéndose a sí mismo por ser tan idiota.

—No te has estado alimentando bien ¿verdad? — Le dijo Ruki adivinando por completo la situación de Ayato, además de la falta de sueño el chico no se había alimentado en todo el fin de semana y ése día.

Estaba cansado, pero más que todo estaba débil por la falta de sangre humana.

Ayato no respondió y tampoco observó a Ruki quien suspiró ante su comportamiento — Ten — Le dijo Ruki provocando que Ayato voltease a verlo, observó como el pelinegro subía su manga y dejaba mostrar parte de su brazo y lo dirigía hacia Ayato — Bebe — Ordenó.

—¿Pero qué te pasa? No voy a beber tu asquerosa sangre Mukami — Respondió con terquedad, aunque a Ruki le divirtiera eso de él esta vez estaba hablando muy enserio con lo que le había dicho — Aleja tu brazo de mí — Ordenó Ayato.

Ruki se levantó y se acercó al rostro de Ayato con seriedad, el pelirrojo abrió sus ojos como platos ante la cercanía que tenían — Escúchame bien, no te has alimentado así que no serás capaz de regresar a casa en tal estado, ni de al menos buscar otra presa, no hay muchos humanos a estas horas en las calles, así que obedece y bebe algo de mí sangre — La mirada de Ruki se veía dominante pero sobre todo amenazante, sin ganas de ser desobedecido.

Ayato se tensó, se sintió vulnerable, se sintió patético al obedecer y tomar el brazo de Ruki para luego penetrar sus colmillos en él y empezar a succionar su sangre.

Se sintió extraño al notar que su sangre no sabía mal, la verdad estaba deliciosa, no sabía si eran los días que tenía sin probar ni una gota de sangre o si realmente su sabor le gustaba.

Ayato se dejó llevar por el sabor de la sangre de Ruki, no dándose cuenta de que el pelinegro se había acercado más dejando que Ayato se recostara sobre su pecho y éste lo abrazara con su brazo libre mientras seguía succionando su sangre—Y emitiendo ciertos sonidos de satisfacción por su sangre—.

Ruki se sentía bien, después de todo el que un vampiro succione la sangre de otro vampiro era algo "íntimo" entre ellos.

Cuando Ayato sacó sus colmillos con su lengua lamía los restos de sangre que habían salido del brazo de Ruki quien se fijó de aquello y se mostró sorprendido y complacido a la vez. El pelirrojo se dio cuenta de aquello y se sonrojó de sobremanera, prácticamente había mostrado su debilidad ante un Mukami.

Ruki notó que Ayato se notaba algo enojado, ¿cómo no estarlo después de lo que hizo? Para que no siguiera viendo su rostro Ayato la tapo sobre el pecho de Ruki y apretó su camisa como símbolo de molestia — ¿Cómo puedo impedir que estés en mi mente si siempre haces cosas como estas? — Susurró Ayato con una voz algo quebrada, Ruki lo notó enseguida, sabía que Ayato sufría y la causa era él.

Apartó un poco a Ayato pudiendo así ver su rostro, sus ojos se veían cristalinos, como si estuviera a punto de romperse en llanto. No pudo con esto, era demasiado para Ruki quien intentaba hacer lo mejor por Ayato.

No importaba la cercanía que tuvieran ahora, ambos no podían dejar de mirarse.

Ayato quizá se odie por esto que estaba a punto de hacer, entrecerrando sus ojos empezó a acercarse a Ruki quien intentaba alejarse, pero no podía, porque sabía que lo deseaba con todo su ser.

Se besaron, como si no importara que algún conserje llegara a limpiar la enfermería, que llegara el enfermero o cualquier otra persona y los descubriera, no importaba nada, sólo ellos. Ruki empezó a subir el nivel del beso que se habían dado, empezando a adentrar su lengua a su boca y explorarla, dándole un cosquilleo a Ayato que ni siquiera sabía que podía llegar a sentir, ambos emitían sonidos de placer antes los besos y caricias que se proporcionaban.

Ruki paró, porque cuando se dio cuenta estaba sobre la cama en donde Ayato estaba acostado, sobre él besando su cuello, Ayato ya no cargaba su chaqueta y estaba por quitarle la camisa de abajo, el pelinegro también estaba muy desacomodado.

No podían, Ayato estaba muy desconcertado y Ruki no deseaba nada con Ayato inconsciente de sus acciones, quería algo voluntario, algo propio de Ayato. Recordar como lo miraba antes de besarlo le provocó mucho dolor y tristeza.

—¿Ruki? — Fue despertado de sus pensamientos por la voz de Ayato quien lo llamó, se veía confundido, vacío.

—Te acompaño a casa — Aunque le doliera, no podía dejar a Ayato solo. Sintiera la vergüenza que sintiera.

Ayato se dio cuenta—por extraño que parezca—de lo que estaba por suceder, se sintió desgraciado, después de que Ruki diera a entender que cosas como estas no pasarían más, él lo invitó a que lo repitiera e llegara mucho más allá.

Lo peor de todo era que no sabía porque lo había hecho, razón por la cual se sentía mucho más sucio, como si estuviera aprovechándose de Ruki.

**-INCOMPRENSIBLE-**

El camino a la mansión fue largo y silencioso, por no decir torturante. Ambos estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos, cada uno sintiéndose culpable por sus propias acciones. Todo eso hasta llegar a la mansión Sakamaki.

—Entonces aquí nos despedimos — Mencionó Ruki empezando a dar marcha atrás.

—¡Espera! — Exclamó Ayato logrando su cometido, Ruki espero a que dijera lo que tuviera que decir — ¿Mañana tendremos tutorías? — Preguntó Ayato, si, sintió que era un maldito pero no podía dejarlo ir así como así, quería que supiera de alguna forma que a pesar de lo ocurrido quería que todo volviera a ser como antes, aunque obviamente eso no se lograría.

Ruki volteó y verlo con una sonrisa la cual sorprendió a Ayato — Sí — Respondió logrando que Ayato le mostrara su mejor sonrisa, esa que amaba tanto Ruki.

Ambos se mostraron complacidos, aunque algo era muy notorio, las cosas no serían como antes aunque así lo quisieran.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? Éste capítulo fue full para ellos dos ;3 espero les haya gustado, intentaré no tardar mucho con la siguiente continuación! Feliz semana para todos, nos leemos luego :)<strong>


End file.
